The present invention generally relates to a wire guiding apparatus in a coil winding machine, and more particularly, in a wire guiding apparatus for a flier coil winding machine to be used as a coil winding machine for winding coils around an armature core of a motor, the same coil guiding apparatus may be used without exchange if the diameter of the armature core changes.
Conventionally a flier wire machine 2 shown in FIG. 23 is used to wind coils around the armature core of a motor shown in FIG. 22. In the flier winding machine 2, a bearing housing 5 is slidably mounted on a pair of support members 4 disposed on a horizontal table 3 so as to rotatably support the main shaft 6 by each bearing housing 5. A flier 7 is secured on these main shafts 6, and also, the wire guide 8 is mounted at the tip end through the bearing, a concave portion 8a formed on a pair of wire guides 8 is grasped through the external engagement with the outer peripheral portions of the armature core 1, with a wire 9 being inserted into a slot 1a formed in the outer peripheral face of the armature iron core 1 in the condition.
In the conventional wire guiding apparatus shown in FIG. 23 and FIG. 24, the wire guide 8 is required to be exchanged for a proper one when the shape of the concave portion 8a of the wire guide 8 for grasping the core 1 does not correspond to the core outer diameter if the outer diameter thereof is different as the armature core (hereinafter referred to as core).
In this manner, the wire guide has to be exchanged for a proper size one every time the outer diameter of the core changes, with a problem that more time is required for the exchange adjustment, so that improvement in the operation efficiency cannot be effected.